


The Madness of Harry Potter

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry delusions started when his parent died before his very eyes. Now his running from Lord Voldemort but could his scariest delusion be for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Mad as a hatter, poor thing, parents killed in a car crash. Trapped and roast before his very eyes. Seven years in Saint Mungo’s Physiatrist hospital wasted every one time. The good Doctor still hauling out his memories about the fire. He’ll get nowhere. “They were murder,” he’ll shout “by Lord Voldemort.” Yes we all heard that before. They all mention how vivid Harry’s delusions are but if you ask me they are nothing but a cover for pure laziness and avoidance. I’ve been in the business for quite some time I can attest to seeing that.

Nurse Umbridge 

“Tell me Harry, tell me about Hogwarts.”

“It’s my school sir, Hogwarts is my home.”

“Harry I want you to go to it. Go there now, I am giving you permission.”

Harry opened his eyes the room he was in was shifting and moving. The cabinet where the good doctor kept his awards were falling out. The chair under him as well was shaking violently.

“What is it? What is happing?” cries Harry

“Relax Harry and go to Hogwarts.”

The boards beneath Harry were falling like domino bricks till there was nothing under Harry’s feet. He was falling and falling fast down the abyss. His screams echo throughout the void. Harry shut his eyes against the blackness.

“Where are you?”

Harry cautiously open one eye and found the world had rearranged itself again. No longer was he falling at great speed but floating down like a leaf in the wind. Odds and ends where floating past him till he landed safely on the green grass. The bits and bobs fell to forming towers and masonry of Hogwarts.

Harry smiled at ease, “Why it’s Hogwarts of course.”

Harry walked on the green lawn heading towards the glittering lake. The towers were mirrored in the flat surface and the smell of damp carried on the wind. The bright warm sun made Harry sleepy and dumb. He contemplated lying out in the tall grass when the doctor’s voice called out:

“Who do you see?”

Harry frowned and looked around, “I don’t- oh there is Hermione and Ron and they are studying under a tree. Hey!”

He called out to them waving his arm above his head. Hermione and Ron sat cross legged under the shade of a great tree. They turned at hearing their names and smiled. Only their smiles were crescent shape with too many molars fighting for space on their red gums. A lump rose in Harry throat.

“Hermione…Ron…?” gulped Harry

“That’s not right why are they here?”

Hermione gash like lips moved, “Why Harry it looks like you seen a ghost.”

“Somethings wrong!” cried Harry

“Wrong?” Hermione’s eyes rolled in side of her head till they were red and stared up questionably

Hermione went to stand up and kept on rising. Her spindle like limbs rose above her head towering over him. Ashen face split open to revel another more horrible face. White as a skull with cat slit like eyes. Harry turned and ran.

“Help me!” cried Harry

“Wake up Harry, on the count of three.”

Harry was running as Lord Voldemort tried grabbing at him with his needle like fingers.

“One…”

Those monstrous hands had him round the middle lifting him in the air. His feet were kicking out wildly.

“Two…”

“It’s not working!” cried Harry in agony as Voldemort open his jaw and swallowed Harry whole.

“Three…”

  
  


The boy came under my care when they place him in St. Mungo’s. Court ordered after what he did to his cousin. Claim to the police that a man name Hagrid had tried turning him in to a pig. Well his Aunt and Uncle had enough of his illness and demanded something be done. I, of course had to interview him to stand trial. He was too sick to do it. His delusions ran so deep it was hard to get him to even admit that he was in an office building and not some underground ministry for wizards. It’s a sad case really.

Kingsley Shacklebolt esquire 

“Interview session on the July thirty first, Saint Mungo physiatrist hospital, case number eighty four: Harry James Potter. Harry-“

“Yes sir?”

“Call me Kingsley Harry.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s talk about the incident with your foster family, Molly and Arthur Weasley.” 

“….”

“You had a leave of St. Mungo’s for Christmas holiday. You were doing pretty well from what the Doctors had told me. And they gave you an outing for two weeks.”

“….”

“Harry?”

“And Mr. Weasley got attacked.”

“No one believes me.”

“I believe you Harry. Tell me what happened.”

“Nagini attacked him, Voldemort snake.”

“This again….”

“Fudge, please not while I am giving this interview. Please Harry continue.”

“Mr. Weasley was protecting the prophecy. I know that now. And Nagini came along to attack him on Voldemort orders. I don’t know why we have to go over this again.”

“Because Harry the police wants to catch the person who attacked him and you’re the only witness.”

“No one believes it was Voldemort.”

“What did the attacker look like?”

“Who Nagini, she is a giant snake.”

“….”

“I dreamt I was the snake and attacked Mr. Weasley. That is how I saw him and told them.”

“You were with Mr. Weasley when he was at work Harry. Do you remember going in to work with him?”

“Eh,”

“What did the place look like in your dream?”

“Shelves, there were so many of them.” 

“So the filing room of some sorts, right? Okay. Now tell me again about Nagini. Did she say anything when attacking him?”

“Eh, no- yes! But Mr. Weasley couldn’t understand her. See you have to speck Parseltongue to understand her.”

“She specks another language?”

“Yes snake language. It’s like hiya seeasay.”

“Not hiss hiss hiss?”

“Fudge please.”

“Did Nagini do anything to you?”

“I-no….”

“Are you sure Harry?”

“They put me back in St. Mungo’s after that.”

“You were quite hysterical about it Harry. Your Doctor thinks it was too much too soon.”

“Does this mean I won’t be returning to Hogwarts? Dumbledore said it was the safest place on earth.”

“….”

  
  


Before the attack Harry was getting out of his head more. Molly and I noticed the change when we went to visit him. He played chess with Ron when we bring him and our other foster daughter Hermione would help him with homework. Dumbledore told us the drugs would only do so much it was therapy and a routine that would get Harry back to good. But Harry Doctor didn’t want to let him leave. I must admit I kind of wish I listen to the Doctor. Harry regressed soon after. I was a bloody mess but coming too I recalled seeing Harry curled up in a ball chanting over and over that Voldemort was coming for him. 

Mr. Arthur Weasley 

The following is transcript from a recording. 

M. McGonagall: Okay we are recording now. So tell me about the Black case, Special agent Tonks.

N. Tonks: Oh just call me Tonks.

McGonagall: Ah, so you were on Sirius Black case?

Tonks: I wasn’t on his the original case which he was charged with and later dropped. I was on his murder case.

McGonagall: Can you tell me what you found at the scene?

Tonks: We were called out by Sirius himself on account of Harry Potter. His god father thought he was having an episode and Harry thought that Sirius had been kidnapped and he was following a lead with his foster sister and brother. Well someone was waiting for Harry but it wasn’t Sirius Black. Well Black gets there before we do and someone has been waiting for Harry and they have guns and Black gets shot. We caught a few before they could take Blacks body away. The woman was gone but she left behind evidence. 

McGonagall: Like what evidence?

Tonks: It was a mask. Well they all had masks on but her’s was different it was a snake mask. She left behind DNA in it and we trace it back to a Lestrange. She had a record for assault and breaking and entering fourteen years prior. The other ones we got were all pretty nasty. All were in the system one time or another. Two were even in Broadmoor for a while.

McGonagall: Did they confess to who they were working for?

Tonks: To a degree, a Nott spilled most of it. Saying they had been hired to kidnap Potter but to be arm in case he didn’t show up alone.

McGonagall: So Harry wasn’t having an episode someone told him they had Sirius Black? And did he say who he was working for?

Tonks: A Voldemort was the name. You should have seen Fudges face when Nott said that. Yeah, the kid was the one who was claiming it was Voldemort who had his godfather killed. His therapist- a Dumbledore was called from St. Mungo’s came in time when the boy stared to have a fit. It was all really sad when you hear the history and go this kid wasn’t lying.

McGonagall: Was there anything on this Voldemort?

Tonks: It wasn’t a street name as we asked the gang task force about that one. Nor was it a surname on any driver’s license. But the guy has means enough that he paid off the kidnappers pretty well. 

McGonagall: What about Black case, the crime he was charged with?

Tonks: Well he was accused of murder himself. It happened around er, five years ago. Pretty famous case since at the time Black was suing St. Mungo’s in order to win custody of Harry. He was pretty well off got some good solicitor and even had Harry therapist Dumbledore voicing for him. Well you know what happened-

McGonagall: This is for the record.

Tonks: Oh well Peter Pettigrew was found murder in Black estate, strangled to death. Police arrested Black and it took D.N.A to clear him. Only that D.N.A never had a match. Case is still open. But it never gave Black a good light afterwards. So inside jail he voice that the Weasley might adopt Harry. However after the attack on Mr. Weasley, Harry Doctor is saying that it’s too risky to his health to be let out again. 

McGonagall: Thank you for your time.

Tonks: No problem.

  
  


The Daily Prophet July third first:

Midnight at St. Mungo hospital Doctor Albus P.W.B Dumbledore was found dead after having fallen from the tenth story build. Police reported that witnesses had seen a group trespassing fleeing the scene of the crime. During the commotion one patient managed to escape, police have yet to release the information on said patient as they are presume to be underage. (More on page fifteen.) 

  
  


I do admit that I visited Harry while he was on the run. I put two and two together and figured out he was hiding in his godfather empty house. If this gets out I am likely to lose my license but with the fact that this Voldemort is real I’ll testify to help. I offered to join Harry on the run. I had just battled a row of cancer myself which Harry called my little werewolf dieses. Harry got rather upset at the thought thinking I was leaving my wife and kid. I tried to reason with him that he was too sick to take on Voldemort himself but he didn’t listen. I know he just had my best interest at heart.

Medical aid Remus J. Lupin 

Email sent to M.McGonagall14@st.mungo.org

John Patrick Vontrap 

I have forwarded your email to my worker, Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback 

Yeah I remember the case. I usually don’t deal in runaways more often I tackle criminals. But a job is a job. I got the case from John who was hired by the kid’s doctor to track him. Kid was loco as they come.

Any way I camp out at his godfather place. Nothing. Now knowing the logic of criminal is important but since we all were kids once as well I thought why not try his parents’ house. And yup the boy was there. Caught him outside the town “playing” in the woods, he gave chase and I persuade.

Now I wasn’t alone, I didn’t want the police to come down on me for roughing up a kid. So we give chase and catch him. Usually we take them to jail but this kids a mental patient so we took him to a local hospital. He goes off his head accusing us of torture and kidnapping. I don’t care what the doctor said I never rough up anyone!

  
  


McGonagall could hear Harry screams inside the office. A nurse rushed behind her carrying a shot of something destine for Harry. Clutching her papers she waited till the doctor left the room.

“What happened?” she asked

Pinching the bridge of his nose the other just shook his head, “His back to square one I am afraid. Nine months on the run has not done him any favors. All the years of hard work undone.”

McGonagall shook her head, “It is not your fault doctor. Maybe it time you passed on Harry case to another. Besides the boy will come of age soon and will transfer to an adult ward.”

He snarled back at her, “My whole life work has gone in to Potter! Give up now never!”

McGonagall shifted from one foot to the other. She knew the doctor was obsessed with Harry she just wasn’t sure how far it ran.

McGonagall sighed but handed over the package, her hard earn work.

“What is this?”

“Evidence against Harry’s assaulter,” she tapped the manila folder “It has interviews and documents all pointing to one person.”

“Not this again.”

“There is someone trying to get after Harry. I believe for quite some time now.” She said

“With all due respect Minerva even if this was true what on earth could I do about it?”

McGonagall wouldn’t be swayed, “You have respect and authority if you were to say this is real than the law might take it seriously.”

“I already have a patient dead under my care which shines a negative light on us already. Can you imagine if I started saying one of my patients delusions were real? It would be utter chaos in here.”

“I agree Cedric Diggory death was an unfortunate case, especially when he was recovering so well under your care.” Said McGonagall

“I will not fail with Harry. That is why I am putting my name in to be his guardian.”

McGonagall frowned staring up at him, “But that is highly inappropriate.” 

“I am most constant in his life right now.”

“But Doctor-“

He interrupted her, “I am thinking of Harry in the long run. At least now he will always have a doctor on hand.”

He handed her back her paper work, nodded and walked away. McGonagall clutched folder to her. Hearing a small moan from inside the doctor’s office McGonagall step inside the small office. Inside lying out on a fainting chair was Harry. Drugged and still calling out faintly he turn to look at her.

“Professor,” his voice hoarse from screaming “did I miss class today?”

“No Potter,” she said holding back tears as she touched his forehead “I’m afraid I won’t be teaching you at St. Mungo’s any more or even anyone else again.”

Harry lifted his head to look around the room, “Where did….” His head plopped back down exhausted.

“Doctor Riddle left Potter. But it’ll be okay. I promise you. I’ll try to fix it.” She said unsure if she should be making promises. 


End file.
